Bragging Rights
by C. Adrien Cummings
Summary: Harry/Draco oneshot. Our beloved boys are one step away from completing a challenge that no one else in the history of Hogwarts has ever attempted. Will they succeed and win bragging rights? Or will they fail and be arrested... or worse, expelled?


**Author's Note:** This was originally intended to be part of a longer fic, but I encountered one slight problem: I can't write long fics. Lol! So here it is as a oneshot instead! Warnings include language, lemon (lots of lemon actually, those horny boys), mild bondage, rimming, and yaoi/slash. I hope you enjoy it!!

**Disclaimer:** The characters and settings used in this story belong to the illustrious J.K. Rowling. Only the sexy little things they do to each other came from my own head. No copyright infringement is intended and absolutely no money is being made by my writing this.

**Bragging Rights  
**(by C. Adrien Cummings)

"You do realize that we'll be expelled if we're caught, right?"

Harry had been trying to persuade Draco to finish the difficult challenge they'd set themselves, but Draco seemed to have gotten cold feet.

"Come on Drake, you know Dumbledore loves me. He'd never expel me… or well, not until I kill Voldemort anyway. And even then I doubt he'd do it," Harry said with a smile.

"Well that's all well and good for you, of course. But what about me?! The old coot loves you, sure… but he _hates_ me!"

"True…" Harry admitted pensively. "You've got to admit that he does have good reason to, though. You _did_ try to kill him last year."

"Yeah, yeah… thanks for reminding me," Draco said petulantly. His sixth year blunder was still a touchy subject to him, and understandably so. How Harry could make such offhanded comments about it was beyond him. "You know I only did what I did because I thought I had no other choice. And once he _gave_ me another choice, I took it right away."

"You did. And he acknowledges that. He also acknowledges that you're the one directly responsible for Death Eaters invading his school, endangering his students, and killing several Order members. And you're the reason Snape's true allegiance was exposed and we no longer have a spy. Not to mention…" Harry trailed off there because of the unsightly green color Draco's face was turning. "You all right?" he asked a second later.

Snapping his head up and meeting Harry's eyes, Draco all but exploded. "_No_ I'm not all right!" There was a slight quiver to his voice. Harry realized he must have really hit a nerve, and now he was going to have to deal with the consequences. "Why the hell do you keep bringing that shit up?" Draco barked at him. "It was a _mistake_. A colossal one, to be sure, but a mistake just the same. You know I hate to think about it. You know I have nightmares about it. Why do you insist on talking with me about it?"

"All right, all right… I'm sorry," Harry interrupted at this point, not sounding particularly sorry at all. "I'm just saying that you haven't really endeared yourself to the old man. Not that I normally care about that, but it apparently would have made it easier to convince you to do this if you had."

Draco sighed. He'd collected himself quite admirably in the last thirty seconds, and his voice was now completely level as he said, "Harry, when we made the decision to do this, it was an incredibly cool thought. And it's been bloody fantastic so far, but until now there's really been relatively little danger. You do realize that the only rooms left in the entire castle now are Dumbledore's office and private rooms, right?" He paused, and Harry nodded. Draco groaned. "Harry…" he said slowly. "You _really_ want to fuck in Dumbledore's office? You're the one who's always said that he knows everything that goes on in the school… don't you think he'd be _especially_ aware of what's happening in his own office?!"

"Oh we'll just slip him some sleeping draught beforehand or something," came the quick reply.

"Oh yeah," Draco said sarcastically. "Because neither of us noticed last year how spectacularly a plan to slip Dumbledore a potion can fail." At this, Harry started laughing and was soon doubled over, clutching his stomach as the laughter shook his body. Draco muttered something about him being, "as loony as the Lovegood girl".

"Draco," he pointed out a minute later, once he'd collected himself, "you just made a joke about the 'colossal mistake' you made last year. You're recovering!" The grin on Harry's face was enormous.

Draco groaned again. "Let's stick to the point, Potter…"

"Uh oh… back to last names," Harry quipped.

"Shut up, Potter. And yes, until you stop mentioning last year to me, we're back to last names. Now, back to the issue at hand…"

"Oh come on, Draco…"

"_Last names_, Potter."

"Hey, that's your rule, not mine. I can call you whatever I want. Though I _will_ try to lay off the offhand remarks about last year, so you can go back to my first name too. We were on a strict last name basis for six years, and I'm not eager to go back to that now that we've gotten past it."

Draco sighed. Harry seemed to be making him do that more and more often these days. "Fine," he said. "First names it shall be. Just make sure you do keep quiet about the past… or next time it'll be last names only during sex!" Draco smiled as he saw the threat hit home. Harry had quite the soft spot for hearing Draco scream his given name when he came.

"All right, fine. I'll be good," Harry promised, sulking ever so slightly. "As for fucking in Dumbledore's office, you realize we've really no choice now, right?"

One blond eyebrow arched at that question. When that failed to garner an explanation, Draco asked, "And why, pray tell, is that?"

"Look at how much we've already done!" Harry said, slightly exasperated at having to work so hard to convince his lover. "We've fucked in _every_ room in this enormous building." He paused for dramatic effect before reiterating, "_Every one!_ Except, of course, for Dumbledore's office and private rooms. We _can't_ stop now… not when we're so close to our goal."

"Harry…" Draco intoned gravely. "I want this as badly as you do. Think of it… the only two students ever to have fucked in every single room in the castle. That would give us bragging rights over every other student who _ever_ attended Hogwarts. And you _know_ how much I like to brag." He paused while Harry laughed at that. Then he sighed again and continued, "But the risk is just too high here. We'll get caught for sure. And you might not get expelled, but you can bet your pretty little ass that I will!"

This time it was Harry who sighed. "Draco, you know that I was terrified before we did it in Snape's private rooms, but we managed that without getting caught. And you _know_ how paranoid he is about his privacy. Those wards were damn tricky to dismantle and then recreate afterward." He paused as Draco smiled appreciatively at the effort Harry had put into that one. Then he asked, "If I can find a way to guarantee that we won't get caught in Dumbledore's office," he said, "will you do it then?"

"Of course, but…"

Harry interrupted him. "Then let me figure out how. I'll find a way. And then I'll let you know, and you'll praise me for my ingenuity, and we'll go up to Dumbledore's office and I'll pound your ass so hard you'll be limping for a week." He said this last with a smirk to rival his lover's best. He laughed when Draco shivered, seemingly in anticipation.

"All right," Draco replied. "Let me know when you've got it figured out. I'll be waiting."

"I bet you will," Harry replied with another smirk and a wink. The smirk changed to a brilliant smile when Draco blushed.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

_**One week later…**_

"Ok, that _was_ ingenious. You're _good_, Harry," Draco said as they stepped over the threshold of Dumbledore's office. "I'll grant you that."

"Damn right, I am," Harry replied smugly. He had just nullified the surveillance wards on the gargoyle, staircase, and door to the headmaster's office without tripping a single one of them. He'd had help from Hermione figuring out what kinds of spells he was up against and how to counteract them, but Draco didn't need to know that. Hermione herself had insisted as much, in fact. She didn't want her name attached to the caper in any way, in case the boys should get caught. She'd lose her position as Head Girl, and that "just wouldn't do", as she explained. She was only too happy to help her best friend, but not if it would come with _that_ high a cost. 'Good ol' Hermione,' Harry thought. 'Ignores the fact that she'd probably be expelled and investigated by the Ministry herself and focuses instead on losing the Head Girl-ship. Just like first year… still has no sense of priority.' He chuckled softly to himself as Draco closed the door behind them.

They were wearing Harry's invisibility cloak, as they knew that the need for Harry's clever spellwork was still quite prevalent. Each and every portrait hanging in the main room of the office was warded individually. This fact in itself wasn't overly troubling to Harry, but he knew he'd have to be lightning-quick in neutralizing these particular wards, as doing so would nullify the magic that enabled the portraits' subjects to move and speak. If Harry took too long to finish them all, one of the ones he hadn't yet gotten to would almost certainly notice something amiss, and would leave to alert headmaster. Or in this case, the deputy headmistress, since Dumbledore was occupied at the moment by some strange occurrences at Number 4 Privet Drive, Surrey.

It seemed that the wards there were showing signs of weakness all of a sudden, and _that_ was something that required the headmaster's _immediate_ attention. Harry wasn't concerned about his aunt and uncle's house, as he was the one who weakened the wards in the first place. But his acting was superb when Dumbledore summoned him to let him know and to assure Harry that he would personally see to it that they were fortified that very night. A slight quiver in his voice and a rogue tear at the thought of his "family" being in potential danger, and Dumbledore was gone without a backwards glance. Sometimes being the old man's "golden boy" had its distinct advantages. He'd used some pretty complex spells to alter the wards, so the headmaster ought to be occupied for a few hours, at least. Harry chuckled softly again as he drew his wand and prepared to further awe his boyfriend.

Harry poked the very tip of his wand out past the edge of the cloak, and for the next couple minutes, spell after spell was fired off without a second's pause between them. Draco stood slack-jawed, staring at his lover as the barrage of spells worked their magic. Soon, every last portrait was completely stationary, as though they were simple Muggle works.

When Harry turned back toward Draco after finishing his casting, he had a thoroughly smug look on his face. Draco made that disappear quickly enough, as he let the cloak fall to the floor, threw his arms around his lover, and all but attacked him with kisses. Just being with Harry in class or the library was enough to turn Draco on, but watching him work magic like that… that brought about something else entirely. Draco wasn't just turned on this time… he was reduced to nothing but a bundle of primal lust. Nothing existed in his world except his own body and that of his lover.

The boys were fortunate that there were no protections in place other than those Harry had already broken. They hadn't planned on Draco just dropping the cloak like that. If his present actions were any indication, however, he simply couldn't help it. And Harry couldn't honestly say that he minded. For one thing, his mouth was otherwise occupied, so he couldn't say _anything_ even if he wanted to. For another, he was so lost in kissing Draco that he wouldn't have complained even if they'd gotten caught because of the carelessly discarded cloak. He was rapidly getting just as worked up as Draco.

The boys disrobed each other as their lips meshed, and it wasn't long at all before their naked bodies were pressed tightly against one another. "_God_, Harry…" Draco moaned when they broke for air. "You'd better fuck me soon or I'm going to come before you even start!"

At that, Harry spun his boyfriend around, dropped to his knees, and started to lick Draco's entrance with fervor. Draco nearly fell over at the sudden action, but managed to catch himself on the edge of the enormous oak desk. The blonde was soon bucking and writhing against his lover's tongue, whimpering half words and utter gibberish nonstop. After a minute of this attention from Harry's talented mouth, Draco cried out and came explosively over the surface of the headmaster's desk, grabbing his own dick and milking himself of every last drop. As his orgasm subsided, Harry's tongue began to slow its attentions.

When Draco's breathing settled back to a more normal rhythm, Harry stood and leaned over his lover's back. His voice was low and husky, and his breath ghosted over Draco's ear as Harry whispered, "I'm gonna fuck you now, Love." This drew another whimper from Draco, and Harry could feel the body beneath him shiver in anticipation.

Harry reached down between their bodies and took hold of his own cock, wet with precum, and guided it into the crevice of Draco's ass and up against his wet, stretched out hole. Wrapping one arm around his boyfriend to hold them both steady, Harry eased his hips forward and he penetrated his lover slowly but easily in one smooth thrust. He allowed a few seconds for Draco's body to adjust to the intrusion, reveling in the feel of the tight ring of muscle twitching involuntarily around his length.

After a few seconds, Draco looked back over his shoulder and locked eyes with Harry. Love, passion, desire, and lust flowed between them, and Draco whimpered, "_Please_…".

At that, Harry began pistoning in and out of his lover's ass, all semblance of gentleness aside. Their lovemaking was primal, bestial, animalistic. It was hot as Hell itself, and both boys were quickly lost in the feel of the friction and the sounds of sweat-slicked skin slapping against more of the same. Gasps and moans soon joined in the cacophony of noise, and while the whole thing lasted no more than a minute or two, neither boy had expected more after what had just transpired moments before.

Spent and sated, the two boys sank slowly to their knees and then further down until they were sitting on the plush carpet of the headmaster's office with their backs resting against the front of his desk. Draco turned his head to look at Harry and was taken by the look of rapture he saw on his lover's face. Draco had known for some time now that what he and Harry had was something really special… but it was at this moment that he knew it was _forever_. He was head-over-heels in love with the boy sitting beside him, and as Harry turned and locked eyes with Draco, it was clear that the brunette felt just as strongly about him. He leaned toward Harry, who mirrored the movement, and the two began kissing languidly.

Whether they kissed like that for two minutes or twenty was anyone's guess. But when their bodies began to stir again, wanting more than just wet lips and tongues dancing together, they broke the kiss and rose to their feet. "The bedroom, bathroom, or private study next?" Draco asked with a mischievous glint in his shining silver eyes.

"I'll let you decide that, Love," Harry replied with a smile.

"Hmmm…" Draco began, "I think we ought to save the bedroom for last…" At Harry's nod he chuckled and continued, "How about the study, then the bathroom to clean up a bit, and then the bedroom for the finale?"

"That sounds simply splendid," Harry said with a grin. "Lead the way."

After picking up their clothes and wrapping the invisibility cloak back around them both, Draco did just that. He took Harry's hand in his own and pulled him along behind him toward the door to Dumbledore's private study. They paused outside the door and Harry scanned it for wards or other security measures. When he found none, they opened it and stepped through into the most lavish surroundings either had ever seen.

"_Daaaaamn_," Draco drawled. "Even Lucius's private study at the Manor isn't this extravagant." He saw Harry's eyes widen at the blatant flaunting of the headmaster's wealth and wondered if his own had done the same. This really was over the top. But he supposed when one lived a hundred fifty-seven years, the money _would_ pile up and just beg to be spent. He shrugged that thought aside and remarked, "This is nothing short of _garish_, and there is absolutely no chance of that word ever being uttered in reference to anything to do with the Malfoys."

Harry laughed at that and let the cloak fall from their shoulders after scanning the room for surveillance spells and finding none. There were several _nasty_ jinxes in place to prevent the theft of various items, but no security beyond that.

"So how do you want to do it in here? I assume you want to top, to give your ass at least a little rest…" Harry teased.

Draco smirked. "You know I can take it harder than that, Love," he quipped as he dropped their clothes to the floor. "And I expect to in the bedroom." His smirk grew at the look of anticipation that that comment brought to Harry's face. "But for now, yes… I think I will top. And I think you'll go kneel in front of that mirror in the corner."

Harry's whimper at that suggestion only served to harden Draco's cock even more. When the brunette obediently got on all fours facing the giant mirror, Draco found the sight so erotic that he nearly came right then and there. As it was, he managed to keep control of himself long enough to walk over and kneel behind his lover, and by the time he was there, his control had grown stronger still.

Looking at their reflection, Draco found himself in awe of their beauty together. 'Surely it doesn't get any more perfect than this,' he thought, wetting his fingers with saliva and reaching down to prepare his boyfriend's ass. He took his time sliding his long, slender fingers into the tight canal, massaging and stretching it.

After a few minutes of this attention, Harry was squirming and pushing back, trying to take Draco's fingers in even further. When that didn't work, he resorted to begging. "Draco, _please_ fuck me. I _need_ it!" He punctuated this last with another backward thrust of his hips. He heard Draco moan behind him and felt his lover's fingers slide out of him. He tensed slightly, waiting to feel his lover's hard cock forcing its way into him, longing for the feeling of completeness that always accompanied that. A moment later, the blonde indulged him. Harry was soon filled with his boyfriend's thick cock, and quickly became drunk with pleasure.

Driven on by his lover's moans and the sight of their reflection in the mirror as he fucked him, Draco quickly lost what control he'd gathered. A few minutes of steady thrusting and grunted comments like, "Fuck we're beautiful!" and "Oh God you're so tight!" and "Please… _more!_" were all it took for Draco to erupt inside his boyfriend. Harry didn't come, but that was quite all right with him… after all, he intended to top in both the bathroom and bedroom.

Harry allowed Draco to rest for a couple minutes before pulling him to his feet and kissing him soundly. He grabbed their clothes, wrapped the cloak around them, and dragged his still semi-conscious boyfriend to Dumbledore's private bathroom. After the standard check for wards, they entered and Harry drew a bath for them. The cloak and their clothes were dropped to the floor, and both boys stepped into the enormous tub, relishing the heat that immediately began relaxing and soothing their tired bodies.

Within minutes, Draco looked about ready to fall asleep. Not knowing just how long the headmaster would be occupied with the wards in Surrey, they really couldn't risk taking _too_ long to complete their self-imposed challenge, so Harry slid over to straddle his lover's legs and began kissing him in earnest. As he'd planned, that got Draco's attention quite quickly. While the brunette was kissing and sucking on his neck, Draco leaned in to whisper, "Harry… I want to feel you again." When the boy made no move to change what he was doing, Draco took it upon himself. He nimbly flipped their positions, so that Harry was now sitting with Draco straddling his legs.

Having been prepared already by their previous lovemaking, Draco wasted no time reaching down and fondling his lover's cock until it was as hard as could be, and then sliding himself down on it, grinding himself down onto his boyfriend's lap and impaling himself on his dick. He moaned as Harry slid fluidly inside of him, whimpering as the hard cock grazed his prostate. Draco leaned down to kiss his lover deeply while rhythmically lifting and lowering his hips, fucking himself on his boyfriend's dick.

The pair kissed nonstop while their hips rolled in unison, moaning into one another's mouth at the sensations coursing through their bodies. Having only come once so far that evening, Harry's control wasn't quite complete, and after a few minutes of feeling Draco squeeze him on the upstrokes while relaxing as he sank back down and re-sheathed him completely, he felt his balls begin to stir, the tingling a tell-tale precursor of the more intense pleasure soon to come. He broke the kiss and sure enough, a moment later he was spurting deep inside his lover's canal, gasping and grunting directly into Draco's ear, causing the blonde to whimper in arousal, even though there was no way he could come again so soon after the study.

Coasting back down from his second orgasm that night, Harry understood all too well why Draco was falling asleep when they first stepped into the bath. Still, he forced himself to stand up and pulled Draco with him. He smiled at Draco's protest, but when he reminded the blonde that they really didn't have any idea when Dumbledore would be arriving back at the castle, Draco quickly began to panic. Harry reminded him of the quality of his spellwork, which succeeded in reassuring him that they didn't need to rush. Still, Harry told him, they really shouldn't lollygag either. He was sure that they'd have another hour or so before there would be any chance of the headmaster returning, but beyond that, he wasn't as certain. Draco accepted this, and his panic faded clean away.

Harry took his boyfriend by the hand and, picking up their clothes again, concealed themselves with the cloak once more. He led the blonde to Dumbledore's private bed chambers, where they paused at the door. After encountering no special protection charms on the study or bathroom, Harry was surprised to find several strong wards on the door that now stood before them. Complicated though the headmaster's spellwork was, however, Harry had little trouble countering them all. Mentally thanking Hermione again, Harry pushed open the door to the bedroom and was once more floored by the shameless display of opulence. His opinion of the headmaster had dropped considerably this evening.

Nevertheless, Harry _was_ grateful that the bed was as luxurious as it was. After a quick scan of the room's interior for further surveillance charms, which again showed nothing but a few jinxes lying in wait for unsuspecting would-be thieves, the two boys again dropped the cloak and their clothes and walked hand-in-hand to the enormous bed. _Ohhh_ the ideas that Harry had for this "finale" as Draco had so appropriately termed it. This was the very last room in their "tour" of the castle… and he intended to make it a fuck that Draco would never forget!

Not a word was spoken as Harry gestured toward the bed, but then none were needed… Draco understood quite well enough without words. He climbed onto the bed, lithe as a cat, and turned to face his lover. Kneeling on the bed, Draco was now a little bit taller than his boyfriend. He reached out and wrapped his arms around Harry's shoulders, pulling the boy as tight against him as he could and kissing him soundly. Lips and tongues still entwined a minute later, Harry climbed up and joined Draco on the ridiculously large bed.

Harry took the blonde in his arms and laid him down gently, head on the pillow and hair splayed out beautifully all around it. Draco's pale skin and hair shone in stark contrast to the crimson coverlet and pillowcases, and Harry was certain he'd never seen anything quite so erotic before. Having his lover splayed out before him like this, naked and wanting, was driving him utterly _wild_ with desire. He leaned down to kiss the beauty beneath him, quickly losing himself in wet lips, loving caresses, and delicious noises. They lay kissing for quite a while before it became clear that they both needed more, and _soon_.

Even as dazed with pleasure as he was, Draco noticed a mischievous glint in his lover's eyes when they broke for air. Harry had risen up on his knees, straddling the blonde's legs, and was now staring down at him lasciviously. The reason for that mischievous glint was soon made clear, as Draco's hands were suddenly bound to the bedposts with nothing but a softly muttered word from Harry. A surprised yelp rose unbidden from Draco's throat before his mind processed what had just happened… his boyfriend had done _wandless magic!_

Harry smirked at Draco's wide-eyed gape. "Didn't know I could do that, huh?" he asked cheekily.

Draco couldn't seem to summon enough coherence to speak, but did manage to shake his head in agreement that no, he most certainly didn't. Harry's self-satisfied smirk grew.

"Well it's only a few small charms that I've mastered wandlessly, really. Just the most important ones, you know? Scourgify… ligo, which you just saw first hand… and a very handy lubrication charm," he finished with a wink. "Would you like to see that one next?"

A small whimper was all that Draco managed this time, but it was a sound filled with such blatant anticipation that Harry — who was more turned on now than he'd _ever_ been — wasted no time in casting the charm on himself. He didn't bother taking time to prepare his boyfriend this time either, figuring that having already bottomed twice in the past hour or two would be enough to ease the pain of his entrance. And it seemed that he was correct, as Draco made no hiss of pain when Harry pushed himself into his lover with one harsh thrust. Quite the contrary, in fact… he cried out in pleasure and bucked his hips back to take him even deeper.

It seemed to Draco that Harry had listened when he'd commented earlier about wanting it hard in the bedroom. The dark-haired boy was pounding into his lover with abandon, establishing a breakneck pace and never once faltering. Harry drove his cock into Draco's ass _over_ and _over_ again, not every thrust hitting Draco's prostate, but that only serving to make the pleasure even greater when one did.

Draco, whimpering uncontrollably now, was still humping his hips hard back at his lover as well as he could in this position, meeting each and every thrust. To anyone but Harry, he would have looked like a wanton whore. In Harry's eyes, though, he was simply the sexiest creature on the face of the Earth. Just the _sight_ of the lithe body writhing beneath him — nevermind the _feel_ of it — would have been enough to test Harry's control. Add the noises the blonde was making, and no one could possibly expect Harry to last more than a few minutes, even having come twice already tonight.

Be that as it may, however, Harry was determined to make Draco come first. To that end, he reached down and wrapped one hand around the boy's thick cock. Draco screamed at the contact alone, but didn't come right away. _Somehow_ he held on — even when Harry began stroking him roughly — and managed not to come before Harry began to whisper, begging him to. At his lover's insistence, Draco released his seed all over Harry's hand and his own stomach. And when his ass clenched around the cock buried inside it, Draco heard Harry's screams join his own and felt his lover pulsing inside of him, the orgasm lasting longer than any he could remember. When it had run its course, Harry collapsed on top of Draco, completely unable to hold himself up any longer. Draco didn't protest, not that he had the strength to even if he would have.

The pair rested for a few minutes, their breathing slowly leveling back off to normal rates. They were still covered in sweat and cum, and Harry took the opportunity to show off his proficiency at the last of the wandless spells he knew thus far. Draco was too tired to comment on it, but he did smile in acknowledgement and appreciation of the inherent power and control required for wandless spellwork.

Cleaned up and at least a little bit recuperated, the two boys forced themselves to leave the huge — and _incredibly_ comfortable — bed. Harry found his wand mixed in amongst their clothes on the floor and waved it toward the bed, straightening things up as if nothing had ever been disturbed. After pulling their clothes on and concealing themselves beneath the cloak once more, they departed the grand bed chambers and returned to the office proper.

Harry took several minutes to reset all the surveillance wards he'd disabled, making sure that every last one was as it should be. He took a few minutes break — which he used to languorously kiss his boyfriend senseless again — and then was back to work, reactivating the magic of the past headmasters' and headmistress' portraits as quickly as he could, so as to finish again before any of them noticed something amiss. His task flawlessly completed, the two turned and left the headmaster's office. A quick and easy reset of the wards on the door, spiral stair, and gargoyle on their way out ensured that they would never be caught.

Walking unhurriedly down the corridor toward the Slytherin Prefect's dormitory, both boys had enormous smiles on their faces. And why wouldn't they? They had just completed their self-imposed challenge without a single mishap. They now held bragging rights over the entire student population of Hogwarts, past and present.

They fell into Draco's bed that night too exhausted to do anything more than kiss for a minute before sleep overtook them. In their dreams, on the other hand, they did _much_ more.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

_**One week later…**_

Harry laughed as he walked from Draco's rooms to the Great Hall. His lover was walking beside him, still limping noticeably. "Is that a limp, I detect, Love?" he asked cheekily.

Draco scowled in his direction. "Yes, Potter," he said. "And I had better be back to normal by tomorrow. You said a week, and if it's a single day more than that, _you'll_ be limping for two!"

Harry merely laughed again. "Promises, promises," he quipped. "Not that I know why you're upset anyway. I don't seem to recall anything other than bliss in your face at any point that day — against the desk in the office, in front of the mirror in the study, in the bathro…" he trailed off and stopped walking altogether. Draco stopped too, looking at his lover worriedly.

"Is everything ok, Love?" he asked.

After a few seconds, Harry seemed to snap out of his trance. A huge grin split his face as he looked into his boyfriend's eyes. He quickly asked, "Draco… when you fucked me in front of that mirror, what did you see in it?"

The blonde was understandably puzzled by the question. What else would one see but what was right there? "I saw our reflection, of course…" he said slowly, as if afraid that Harry had lost his mind.

"Exactly as we were, right?" Harry asked for clarification.

"Yeah, exactly as we were. Why would it have shown anything else?" replied his lover.

If possible, Harry's smile grew even wider. "Why indeed…" he said softly. For he'd noticed as he knelt down in front of it, that the frame of that mirror in the corner of Dumbledore's private study bore the inscription, 'Erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on wohsi.' "Why indeed."

_**fin**_


End file.
